The Carnage Crew
by H-Dot-Dot-Slash
Summary: A team of highly trained and experienced heroes go out and face the  many dangers of Azeroth. There most likely will be romance in the later  chapters. Mostly OCs. Rated T for mild adult language and themes and gore.


º°¨¸„ ø¤º°¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„  
¨°º¤ø„ ¸Author's Note ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤

_**This is H-Dot-Dot-Slash here; well I've put a lot of thought into this story. JUST IN TIME FOR CATACLYSM! I decided to start it out with a Shakespearean sonnet. It's not my best work, so please no flaming. After the Sonnet I included the introductions to the five main characters in the Carnage Crew. This is my first story going on , please R/R. **_

Found deep in the Stranglethorn Vale jungles,

The vale's secrets unfold among a team.

Men thrice, women twice, abide in tunnels,

The esteemed team does jobs to the extreme.

The caring Mehnihnski, the young shaman;

The sneaky rogue Erzu, always cunning;

The rookie Thurk's shots will leave you shaken;

The Death Knight Ciindi is very stunning;

The tauren stands tall to defend his friends,

Shield deflecting shots from horrible foes,

His weapon killing; his team he defends

Onado's justice brings lives to their close.

Noble their actions and just they all are,

If they keep to their deeds, they will go far.

_**Carnage Crew  
Main Characters**_

_**Onado**_

_Birth/Adoption Name: Onado Bloodhoof_

_Race: Tauren_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 31_

_Class: Warrior (Protection)_

_Appearance: Very strong, muscular brown Tauren. Has a Kind face with hazel eyes._

_Mount:  
Flying- Kiriostrasz (Red Drake)  
Ground- Silverstream (Swift Zhevra)_

_Main Professions: Mining, Jewelcrafting, Cooking, and First Aid._

_Biography: Parents unknown; orphan, adopted by the Bloodhoof clan. Onado was abducted as a baby by the Bristleback Tribe as a plan to raise him as their own. He lived with the Bristleback Tribe for five years until he grew old enough to think for himself and plot his escape. He slaughtered a good fifty quilboars before he escaped. Onado does not have a violent nature, but he is very protective of his friends and clan. Normally shy around women. Onado has average intelligence and great basic knowledge. Hates prejudice and unneeded destruction. Onado cares a great deal about nature. Onado was a close personal friend to Cairne Bloodhoof. Cairne was like a father to Onado, and Baine Bloodhoof was like a brother to Onado._

_**Mehn (Mehnihnski)**_

_Birth/Adoption Name: Mehnihnski Blastpellet_

_Race: Goblin_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 26_

_Class: Shaman (Restoration)_

_Appearance: Mehn is about seven inches taller than normal goblins. Mehn is skinny and curvy, unlike most goblins. Mehn has glasses._

_Mount: Old Rusty (Goblin Turbo-Trike)_

_Main Professions: Tailoring and Enchanting_

_Biography: Mehn is an anomaly among goblins. As a shaman and a healer, Mehn cares about the welfare of her teammates and nature. Mehn comes from a very rich family, and she runs the financial part of the Carnage Crew and she funds most of their operations._

_**Ciindi**_

_Birth/Adoption Name: Ciindi Mendez_

_Race: Forsaken_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Unknown, appears 28_

_Class: Death Knight_

_Appearance: un-rotting forsaken (rare); although her flesh does not rot from un-death, it has scars from previous encounters; Blonde hair._

_Mount: Bonemarrow (Acherus Deathcharger)_

_Main Professions: Herbalism and Alchemy_

_Biography: From records recovered by the Carnage Crew, Ciindi turns out to be a veteran of the third war as a human, a veteran of Ahn' Qiraj as a Forsaken, and during the siege of the sunwell, Ciindi was killed and her corpse along with many others on a ship ferrying dead heroes were captured by the scourge. Ciindi is a critical person that only means well. Ciindi is determined of getting her vengeance against the forces of evil._

_**Erzu**_

_Birth/Adoption Name: Erzu'jin_

_Race: Troll_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 22_

_Class: Rogue_

_Appearance: Slim Troll; not very muscular. Erzu has black hair. Erzu has a very sly appearance._

_Mount: Bloodletter (Swift Olive Raptor)_

_Main Professions: Skinning and Leatherworking_

_Biography: Born in Sen'jin village. He seems like an untrustworthy thief to strangers, but people who actually know him trust Erzu with their life. Erzu saved the lives of the entire Carnage Crew when they were captured by a powerful archmage. The archmage was sipping his afternoon tea when Erzu snuck out of his cell with a pin hidden in his skin, retrieved his daggers, and cut of the archmage's head as he sipped his tea._

_**Thurk**_

_Birth/Adoption Name: Thurk_

_Race: Orc_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18_

_Class: Hunter_

_Appearance: Bulky orc; bald and mean looking; does not look like he has a lot of experience under him._

_Mount: Swiftstrike (Swift Gray Wolf)_

_Main Professions: Blacksmithing and Engineering_

_Biography: Orc of noble blood; Thurk descends from a family that served the horde for many years. Thurk derives from descendants that have fought in all three major wars. His descendants also fought in the war against the legion, and the war against the Lich King. Fresh from the training grounds and bearing his family's training, his boot camp training, and his keen eyes, he serves the Carnage Crew as their newest and youngest member. Erzu found the young orc's perfectly keen eyes as he was sneaking around observing new recruits from the training grounds. Erzu got a warning shot over his head and un-stealthed to see a surprised Thurk in embarrassment. After consideration, he brought Thurk to meet with Onado. Onado accepted Thurk into the Carnage Crew in deep service to the horde._

º°¨¸„ ø¤º°¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„  
¨°º¤ø„ ¸Author's Note Ended ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤

**The Carnage Crew**

**Chapter 1**

**By: H-Dot-Dot-Slash**

Two figures were speaking in the aged pub in Booty Bay. One bore the crest of the Carnage Crew, a horde team that brought justice to all the worst villains and are famous to everybody. The other figure is an aging goblin that seems surprised by the first figure's offer and as the figure put several gold coins upon the counter.

"If it's for the Carnage Crew, I'll give it to you free of charge," said the Goblin bartender in Booty Bay, "Your leader is an infamous figure here, but what he does out there is noble. I have no bad meaning going against him or your crew, so please take the kegs you wanted (gestures over to the kegs of liquor in the corner of the pub) plus a...little extra."

The goblin goes into the back room and came out with a crate which smelled of bread, butter, and garlic. "I call these babies garlic knots. The knots are delicious and are a huge hit all around." The Goblin pushes the crate towards the figure.

"Much Appreciated mon, you be contributin to a noble cause," Erzu, the Troll Rogue of the Carnage Crew said, "You be on my mind always for dis kind contribution."

"W...Why thank you kind sir..." The goblin stuttered.

Erzu loaded the two kegs on both sides of Bloodletter and then tied down the crate to the back of the saddle. He mounted his raptor then waved good bye to the old bartender. With a last nod he snapped the reins and the raptor started its way to the Carnage Crew headquarters.

-Meanwhile-at-the-headquarters-

Onado lay down on his bed. He felt the cool feeling of his soft blankets and hides and his pillow that Mehn made for him out of her free time. She crafted it out of frostweave cloth and eagle downs. _"The best kind" _Mehn had said to Onado.

Onado chuckled and stood up. He unfastened his heavy armor off his body and put on simple clothes. _No work today, gladly_. He chuckled again and buttoned his shirt up. He donned a full brim cap and walked out of his quarters.

Onado's room was not huge, but it was not small. The room was about 20x20 feet. The ceiling was about twelve feet high, and like all of the Carnage Crew's rooms, the entire room was cut out of stone. Onado had installed a wood floor, walls, and ceiling. On the west side of his room was his door and a few shelves which had some nifty old things that Onado kept. Some things on those shelves were portraits of things and childhood trinkets and such. On the north side of the room was his dresser and armor stand. Mounted on the wall was his prized Troggbane, Axe of the Frostborne King. Its glow made the room slightly blue during the night. On the west side of the room was a gigantic poster of the band, _The Tauren Chieftains_. On the south side of his room had his bed and a night stand that had an oil lamp. Various other mentionable things were in the room, and it was crowded.

As Onado walked out into the parlor of the Carnage Crew headquarters, he spotted Mehn sitting in her little armchair reading. Her eyes scanned the pages of the book through her glasses, not noticing Onado emerging from his room. Onado headed past her armchair and into the next room, which was a bar. He immediately noticed Erzu coming in with Bloodletter with the kegs and the garlic knots.

"Hey Erzu!" Onado exclaimed, "You got the stuff I see, how much did it cost?"

Erzu laughed and said, "Not one copper coin Onado, the bartender gave us the two kegs and these (gestures to the crate of garlic knots)."

Onado was intrigued and he stepped over to the crate and sniffed. The garlic knots smelled delicious to Onado. He helped Erzu un-strap the kegs from the raptor and put them behind the bar counter. Onado went under the counter and fetched himself two tankards. Erzu took one and they both filled up their tankards with the fine brew.

"That's the best brew I've had yet!" Onado exclaimed, "Just a second, I got to have Mehn try some of this." Onado then rushes out of the bar making sure a drop of the brew was not spilled upon the floor.

Mehn looked up from her deep reading and saw Onado looming over her with a tankard. "Hey Onado," she said, "is that the new brew?"

Onado laughed, then said, "Yes, this is a hearty brew, try it!" Onado carefully handed the goblin the tankard. He watched as she took a sip and was surprised at its taste. She then started to chug the rest of the tankard down her throat and slammed the empty tankard upside down on the table in front of her chair.

"BOO YAH!" Mehn yelled. She then saw the surprised look on Onado's face and blushed. "Sorry, I get out of control sometimes. That is a great brew though!"

Onado chuckled again, "I know, it's the best I've had. What book are you reading there?" Onado points at the book.

Mehn hefts the large book, "Oh," She said, "Just some light reading is all. It's called, _The Life and Times of Orgrim Doomhammer_. Huge book, but very good."

Onado pats her shoulder, "I'll leave you be Mehn." Then he snatches the tankard and heads for the bar.

"WATCH OUT ERZU! LIVE CARGO HERE!" A voice emanates from the small entrance to the headquarters. It turned out to be Thurk, the newest member to the Carnage Crew. He had a large bag over his shoulders. Inside the bag was a person.

"Whoa Thurk, where's Ciindi?" Onado asked Thurk.

"She's covering me, turns out the mission was compromised." Thurk said quickly, He quickly put the person in the bag down and ran back out the door.

"MEHN!" Onado yelled, "Watch the hostage, and take them to the safe room!" He then shot Erzu a nod and Erzu ran out the door. Onado then ran back to his room and quickly strapped on his armor. He stopped to grab his Troggbane and his Wrathful Gladiator's Shield Wall. He saw Mehn struggling to drag the bag into the secret trap door that led to the safe room and he kept running.

Onado ran out the door to the headquarters see Erzu, Thurk, and Ciindi fighting hooded beings. The closer Onado got he realized the beings were Orcs, bearing the insignia of the Twilight's Hammer Cult. Onado instantly charged at the nearest orc, delighted in the sound of axe against flesh. The orc screamed in terror as his arm was easily sliced off. Onado finished the orc off then sent out a challenging shout to all the orcs. The orcs were enraged and attacked Onado. He drew their attacks as Thurk, Erzu, and Ciindi attacked them. Pretty soon the ground was littered with corpses and the Carnage Crew's members were covered in blood.

The Carnage Crew started to search the bodies and disembodied limbs for any evidence of where the cultists came from. Onado found an orc, shot through the neck by one of Thurk's arrows, with a Letter inside his robe pocket. Most of the letter was illegible for it was covered with blood, so all Onado could read was:

_Please come back to your family before something bad happens to you... Please. -With love, your mother._

Onado sighed. He hated how the young ones always got mixed up in the wrong crowds.

Ciindi found a satchel on the side of one of the orcs and opened it. Inside she found the cultists' mission in a scroll. "Onado," she said, "Catch." Ciindi then threw the scroll to Onado.

As Onado read over the scroll, he slowly got up and walked back inside the Carnage Crew headquarters. Ciindi, Erzu, and Thurk followed him, Erzu licking the blood off his dagger.

Onado knocked on the safe room door five times with a two second pause after the second knock. Mehn then opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. She climbed out of the door and watched as Onado pulled out the hostage. The hostage started to wriggle in Onado's arms.

"Thurk, how exactly did you come upon this hostage?" Onado asked.

"Well," Thurk said, "Ciindi and I were in our usual posts when cultist mages teleported right on top of us. We easily killed those ones, but then we figured out they were just sent ahead to scout out the area. We took different positions alongside the road and waited for the rest to come. Sure enough, a large group of cultists walked along the road. A few cultists were carrying a bag with somebody inside of it. Ciindi and I didn't have enough time to go and get you guys, so we ambushed the convoy and retrieved the person in the bag. I took the bag in the headquarters as Ciindi summoned an army of ghouls to hold them off until I could get you guys."

Onado let the information sink in then said, "Well Thurk, Ciindi," He said, "Turns out you rescued a priestess of the Argent Crusade." Onado then pulled the bag off the priest and sitting there before the Carnage Crew was a Draenei priestess, bound and gagged.

"Their mission," Onado continued, "Was to interrogate the priestess on our tactics. Luckily we got the priest just in time." He un-gagged the priestess and started to untie her bondage.

"Thank you," The priestess said in fluent orcish. Thurk raised an eyebrow in surprise and said, "You can speak orcish?"

"Well of course," The priestess said, "I'm fluent in every language except draconic and demonic. It's so I can converse with all the different races in the Alliance and Horde about the light."

Onado finished untying the priestess then stood in front of her and bowed before her. "It's always an honor to meet a priestess of the light." He said in Taur-Ahe.

The priestess fixed her dress and did a slight curtsy. "Thank you noble warrior, I wouldn't have talked to those cultists, and then they would have killed Me." she winced at the thought, "Thank you very much!"

Onado smiled and switched his language back to orcish, "My name is Onado, and these are my teammates of the Carnage Crew." He listed off their names from left to right in the room, "That is Erzu, he's a Rogue. Right there is Thurk, he's a Hunter. That's Ciindi, She's a Death Knight of the Forsaken. The last person there is Mehn, she's a shaman." Onado paused and let the priestess greet the Carnage Crew before continuing, "May I ask your name young priestess?"

The priestess smiled and said, "My name is Jemna, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

º°¨¸„ ø¤º°¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„  
¨°º¤ø„ ¸Author's Note ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤

Well, that's the first chapter. Call it a prologue if you like. I'm going to work on the rest of the chapters in a week or so after I've had my fill and excitement of Cataclysm coming out at 12:01 AM PST time today. Well, R/R!

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (I do have my own though, hehe)**_

_**-Not affiliated with anything named Carnage Crew-**_

º°¨¸„ ø¤º°¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„  
¨°º¤ø„ ¸Author's Note Ended ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤


End file.
